I Did Believe
by AidaMae
Summary: Wendy did truly believe in Peter, or at least, at one time she did. (One-Shot, Memories of before Wendy being the cage, written for Jenna of the Red Robes)


**(A/N) Weeee PanXWendy one shot :3 **

**Written as a Chirstmas present for Jenna (Of the Robes), and she told me to upload it sooooooo here ya go!**

**Enjoy! _X__OXO__ A__ida_**

* * *

_"And who are you?" A British voice of a teenage boy asked. He looked confused and a little annoyed._

_"I'm... I'm not someone to be afraid of," a small girl, who also had a British accent said. She wore a white night dress and her blonde hair was wavy. Her dress was tattered and muddy near the bottom. She was obliviously running from something._

_"I was asking for your name," the boy asked again. He wore a green long shirt and pants, with brown pointy shoes._

_"Tell me yours first," she demanded._

_"After you tell me why you're here."_

_"To find someone, a friend," she said standing a little taller._

_"That's not how it works," he laughed, "boys come here because they don't _want_ to be found."_

_"No this is different, he was protecting my brothers and was taken by the shadow," she said a tear running down her face._

_"The shadow takes children who don't want to be at home with their parents. So how was he protecting them?"_

_"Because they didn't want to leave after what I told them of this place,"_

_"You've been here before," he asked, his face full of questions._

_"Yes, but I don't remember seeing you,"_

_"No? How odd, I say hi to all my friends,"_

_"We aren't friends," she said her voice a little weak._

_"We could be, we could travel this land and go on all kinds of adventures! What do you say...?" He ended the question softly, waiting for her to say her name._

_"W-Wendy," she stuttered._

_"Wendy. I love the sound of it," he then walked over to Wendy before extending his hand, "I'm Peter Pan. And together Wendy... we'll be best friends and have fun all the time!" Peter took Wendy's hand and started to lift off the ground. "Ready?" In shock of such a ridiculous question, she pulled away from Peter._

_"Are you alright? Is something the matter?" Pan asked._

_"I-I can't fly! I'll fall and die!" She exclaimed and Peter laughed._

_"Silly girl, this is Neverland! The rules don't apply here, all you have to do is believe."_

_"Believe? In who? Myself?" Wendy asked._

_"Believe..." Peter began looking into Wendy's eyes as he began to take her hand again, "...in me."_

_And..._

_And I did..._ Wendy thought to herself as she felt tears fall down her face as she recalled the memory that happened so long ago. When her and Peter were still friends. When they were still in love. When she still mattered. When she still, _believed._

**...**

Wendy hated being in this cage. She just wanted to find her friend and go _home_. Hope was something was fading from her heart. With a sigh she leaned her head against the wooden cage she was trapped in. As Wendy was feeling the smoothness of the carefully carved wood that Pan had made just for her. She remembered when she first got stuck in here. It was after she made the mistake of trusting the boy. And now she's realizing she will never find her friend.

"Bae… where could you be?" Wendy asked out loud, wishing for an answer.

"Gone," Pan asked coming out of the trees to come and speak to his prisoner.

"I didn't ask you," she said harshly as she turned her head to where his voice spoke. Peter Pan was leading against a tree as he looked over to his captive. She looked at him with hate and bit of something else that Pan just couldn't think of.

"No need to be rude, Wendy dear," he said crossing his arms as he walked over to her cage. He kneeled over to where Wendy was sitting and sat crissed-crossed in front of her. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from her captor. "Oh come on, you haven't spoken to me in days," Pan whined, "It is quite boring without you here to talk to me anymore."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you locked me up like… like some doll!" Wendy shouted turning to Peter, hurt and anger in her dark brown eyes.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have acted like one then," Pan said his voice darker. Wendy's mouth turned into a small 'O', "maybe if you weren't so set on following your heart and followed me instead, we could be out having our adventure!" Pan said a look of regret and pain flashed across his hazel eyes. Wendy, still in shock, closed her mouth and turned her head away. Pan got up and stomped off without saying another word.

Wendy closed her eyes and began to think. She thought of her final adventure here in Neverland. Her mind thought of what was her final moments with someone who she thought to be her true love. She thought of her small flare of hope of finding her friend, her best friend… "Baelfire…" she mumbled letting her mind go back.

…

"You're it Felix!" Wendy cried as she began to run through the forest. She was running hand-in-hand with Peter. Peter, Felix, the other Lost Boys, and her were all playing tag. Giggling and running, Wendy and Peter ran to a small opening. Catching their breath, they both wore wide grins.

_We were happy then._

"You're a pretty fast runner, Wendy," Peter said after catching his breath.

"I had tons of practice. I would play tag all the time with my brothers," Peter was quite when Wendy finished talking. He looked down and kicked his foot slightly, "Is something wrong?" Wendy asked walking towards the boy in green.

"Do you miss them?"

"My brothers?"

"Yeah..."

"Of course I do," Wendy said, but a smile still strong on her face, "but I know I'll see them again. Right after I find our friend. Right, Peter? You said you would take us home afterall."

"R-right, of course Darling," Peter said with a small wink.

_Peter never stutters unless he lies to me._

Laying down, as they wait to see if they would hear any of the Lost Boys coming, they looked up to the stars. Just lying in each other's silence was perfect for them. Until they both heard the sound of leaves shuffling around. They both sat up and looked around, staying quiet. Then Wendy gasped as she saw the back of someone familiar. Standing up she began to ran towards the direction of the boy.

"Bae!" She shouted pushing branches out of her way. Catching her breath once again, she found herself lost in the middle of the woods, "Bae!" she called again hoping for an answer. Much to her disappointment, no one called back. Looking around, it clicked that she didn't know how to get back. Lucky for her Pan showed up, although he didn't look to happy.

"What was that!?" He shouted looking at her face which had a small cut on her cheek, "you just ran off! Don't you know its dangerous to be here alone? Look," he said as he reached over and placed a hand on the cheek that was cut, "you're bleeding."

"I'm sorry Peter... I thought I saw him, I really did!"

"Who?"

"My Baelfire, he was the one who saved John and Michael," she said, still looking to see if he would appear.

"Your Baelfire is gone, Wendy, I told you this the first day we met, remember?" He said his voice a little bitter.

_Yes, I did, but I didn't believe you._

"But he has to be here! You said no one can leave without your permission," Wendy said crossing her arms.

"Maybe I gave him permission!" Peter said hastily.

"You what?" Wendy said, shocked.

"That's right, I gave him permission."

"But you never told me..."

"I never told you because I was being selfish, and I held onto a small belief that since you believed in me, that maybe... just maybe..." Peter trailed off before looking down sheepishly.

"Maybe what?" Wendy asked her voice soft and little scared.

"Maybe I wanted… to be loved," Peter said look back up to Wendy. His eyes scared, angry, and sad.

"L-loved?"

"Yes. Loved. Because, Wendy Darling, I love you," he said going up to the girl in white and leaned in and kiss her.

_I love you too._

It was a soft and warm just perfect in every way imaginable. It lasted for what felt like hours before Peter pulled away, then presses his forehead to Wendy, "and because I love you. I can't let you leave." He then took her hand and brought her to a wooden cage. Peter was able to easily put Wendy into the cage on the account of her being too in shock to move.

"P-Peter wait! You can't!" She shouted, reacting all too slowly.

"_I-I'm sorry. If only you believed in me."_ Wendy finished the memory with a few tears rolling down the side of her face. Wiping her eyes she looked up to the stars.

"Pan, my love, I did believe in you…"


End file.
